datplotfandomcom-20200213-history
Farewell
When a friend has bid farewell, who is there to help? The Story Tears of anguish, depression and melancholy slipped out of her dark eyes, down her chubby cheeks and dropped from her face down into the lake as it slightly splashed onto her large thighs. Her emotions were consuming her, and eating away at her metaphorical heart as she couldn't deal with the sadness of what had happened. They had never been separated, not once. They were like a family to each other, they visited each other so much it's like they lived with each other. Sure, they got into silly fights and arguments, but doesn't everyone? They mean the world to each other, and put friendship ahead of relationships. The competition was a horrible thing, and them being together was reassurance that they could possibly pull through to the end, and share the prize money together as friends. But with this dreaded ceremony, and in incident in the woods, their hopes and dreams of winning together was crushed. Along with her heart. Two halves of a whole torn in half. This was the worst thing that she had never experienced in her life, and with no other friends besides her best female friend for life, who was going to pull her out of this emotional rollercoaster? Suddenly, as more teardrops of gloom dripped into the lake, causing the surrounding water to slightly ripple, she had footsteps approaching as the wooden planks could be heard shaking, slowly deteriorating, and maybe even collapsing. As she had recognized the figure walking towards here, she didn't want to communicate with him at all. "Oh, just leave me alone to swallow my own tears." Her sweet, high pitched voice spoke. "You're all a bunch of traitors... and meanies!" "Listen," the teenager spoke, attempting to reassure the girl but it seemed to be going no where, "we all didn't mean for you to feel this way, but, you guys lost us the challenge. That's not exactly being a team player, not that I am one anyway." He sat down, and quickly dipped his feet into the lake, causing the droplets of water to catch onto his large, green mohawk. She crossed her arms in sorrow, and was infuriated. "I told you to go, you're not helping with this horrible incident! You heartless monsters..." The delinquent sighed. He wasn't sure what to say, as being too nice would completely destroy his cool, criminal repuatation, but he still felt bad about what happened. It reminded him of an incident when he was six, when he lost someone he loved most, but doesn't want her to feel that away. "It's a game, Sadie. Only one can wni, and people have to make strategic moves to get them closer. Sometimes, they don't consider feelings. Maybe they didn't realise it at all." "What would you know about feelings," she rolled her eyes, and brought her think arms up to wipe the tears away, "you're a criminal, and a monster! I told you to leave me alone, I can deal with this myself." He sighed, and glared at the girl as she continued to sob. He wasn't going to take what he said, but he wanted to keep his cool about the entire situation. "You know what? Get over it. I lost my dog Petie when I six, and it was the worst thing I've ever experienced. We were tighter than family. It was the only time I ever felt any sadness, or regret. He was killed by an oncoming truck, while we were chasing each other around by the park..." He replied, feeling upset while speaking. "He's gone, forever, but with Sadie, it's just a game. You can see her anytime when it's over. You just need to get over it... I'm not trying to be mean, but seriously." "You still don't understand," Sadie replied, in a whiny crossed with anger and upset tone, "that was a dog, and Katie is my friend, a human! She's smart, pretty, and awesome. We've been best friends ever since we were born in the same hospital, on the same day, at the exact same minute. We're not related, but we're sisters in our hearts... Leave me alone." Duncan was still annoyed with how selfish and shallow she was feeling, but could understand why she felt this way. It was similar, or even the same to what he felt. Trying to get the point across, he grabbed her furiously by the shoulders, shook her, and glared at her with eye contact. "What are you doing? Let go of me, you... loser! Meanie! Criminal! I want you to leave!" "Stop," Duncan replied, with a stern look on his face, "promise me that you can get through this, while never, ever, telling anyone I'm coaching you through with this. If they say I said anything to you, then I'm going to damage and deny it all. But, come on, I feel bad for you, but, I'll never admit it again. Take this as your chance to move forward." As he let go, he rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Not that I care or anything." Feeling slightly warm and happy on the inside, she looked into his eyes, realising the true inner nice guy behind the tough shell. She moved closer to him, turned his face in the direction her face was, and planted a kiss on his face. Their moist and smooth lips touched passionately, as Duncan was taken by surprised, but she enjoyed it much. Despite how much he disliked this, he couldn't help but feel something, and thought it was great. As she pulled back blushing, he wiped the saliva off of his lips, and was shocked. "What... did you just do?" "I know you liked it," Sadie smiled, slightly chuckling as she seemed to conquer her emotions, "but you helped me a lot. Thank you, Duncan! Katie was wrong, you are cool." Duncan looked at her, after making sure no one saw this. "You never tell anyone about this right?" "Zip my lips, and throw away the key." She giggled, feeling joyful and lovestruck. "Like Katie and I use to. This, again, tomorrow night by the dock?" Duncan chuckled, smiling. "Yeah... for coaching purposes." The End.